


Blue Blood

by You_Light_The_Sky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Chinese Translation Available, Dark, Hints of Dub Con, M/M, Spanish Translation Available, Unhealthy Obsession, Very Loosely based off of The Little Mermaid, creepiness, dark!Sherlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Light_The_Sky/pseuds/You_Light_The_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I know you're here," John shouts into the darkness.</p><p>Chinese, Spanish, and Russian Translations available</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Голубая кровь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555640) by [Wintersnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersnow/pseuds/Wintersnow)



> I wasn't going to post this on AO3 (since I plan on writing a longer version of this someday, with slightly different plot) but someone requested it. "Blue Blood" was originally part of the 30 Days of Writing activity on tumblr, I posted it [ here ](http://youlighttheskyfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/27286934869/30-days-of-writing-8-companion)
> 
> Chinese Translation [ here](http://221dnet.211.30i.cn/bbs/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=2391) done by qinwuxin1978. Please register on her website first to read it : )
> 
> Spanish Translation [ here ](http://wannabetraducciones.blogspot.ca/2016/04/sangre-azul.html) done by korathan-skala (tumblr)

“I know you’re here,” John shouts into the darkness.

( _“Careful, John,” his mother says once, when things were still calm, still happy. “Never let a siren know that you can resist their song. They’ll want you for themselves, to mate, to own, forever.”_

_John doesn’t understand it then, but he promises not to._

_“The Watsons are a special family,” she reminds him, tracing the tattoo of a wing on the back of his neck. “We can’t fall prey to the deep.”)_

Only the harsh breeze answers, sending ripples across the dark waters. The distorted reflection of the moon on the sea’s surface is the only hint that the sky and water are separate. With all the black, one would assume John was walking in the midst of a black abyss.

He shivers, wishing that he wore another layer beneath his jumper. He had run out without a coat or proper shoes. His skin is numb from the cold of the sea and wind while his warm breaths rise up as puffs into the air.

No one comes out of the waters, but John knows that _he_ is watching. _He_ is always watching, waiting, deducing things about everyone.

“I won’t ask again,” John repeats, feeling naked and exposed. “We both know that you lured them here and now you’re waiting for my answer.”

The waves move in and out, steady splashes against the sand, when John hears the first bars of an eerie melody. It’s the embrace of a strangled violin, with low cello tones and a baritone voice. It’s a song of macabre things, of fascination and dancing skulls. Goosebumps form on John’s skin, but not from fear, _anticipation_ and John watches as a head of dark, curly hair peeks out from the water.

“…Sherlock,” He whispers, looking at the slits in the siren’s eyes.

He receives a smile of sharp teeth in return.

John tenses and when the siren opens his mouth, that beautiful voice sings, “Will you be my companion in the sea?”

( _A day on the beach, finding a young boy about to be stabbed in the sand by a fisherman, holding a hook. John stepping in and being impaled in the shoulder before he twisted the attacker around, knocking the bastard unconscious and then falling down on the sand, thinking that he will bleed out here, die alone…_

_But he doesn’t die, no he doesn’t. The fish-man (he can see a tail, a real tail), no longer carrying the appearance of a young boy but a tall man, pulls him forward and kisses him—)_

The doctor grits his teeth, “I don’t have a choice in this. You’ve blackmailed me.” But still, John’s breath quickens.

Sherlock raises a webbed hand, stretching it as an invitation, “Oh, you always have a choice, dear John.”

_(“What are you?” John asks later, gobsmacked that a fish-man has just told him his life story._

_Sherlock smiles, the curve of his mouth arched upwards like a shark’s. “Nothing nearly as interesting as you, Doctor. Do you truly feel nothing, no urges, no strange sensations when I speak to you?”_

_“Nothing,” John replies, puzzled by the inquiry. “Should I? Is that a bad thing?”_

_The fish-man leans down and whispers, “Oh, no, John. It’s a very good thing, indeed. I can’t tell you how_ boring _it is to have the same reactions to my song, every time…”)_

“You took the entire village.”

A snort. “I sang and they came. Not my fault that they don’t have the same _intriguing_ blood that you do, dear heart.”

His mouth forms a thin line, and still John hovers at the edge where the water meets the sand. “Let them go,” He says. “They’re not a part of this.”

Sherlock’s elegant and forked tail flips upwards, blending with the black ripples. “Oh, but they are, dear heart. They’ve been a part of this since you made them your _excuse_ to refuse my offer.”

“—They’re not my excuse—”

“Is surface life not dull and tedious? Are you not wasted taking care of these idiots and morons who don’t even look at you? I can give you so much more, John. I can promise you death and battlefields, destruction and mysteries,” The droplets against Sherlock’s face seem to shimmer in the moonlight. “Just come freely.”

_(“…You’re a siren,” John stands on the dock, feeling numb._

_The man’s head appears in the surface, “But of course I am, what did you think I was?”_

_“I don’t know!” He snaps, “A selkie, maybe even a merman or some genetic experiment, but certainly not…_ ” _He runs a hand through his hair and wants to scream but instead he says, “I can’t come meet you anymore.”_

_There is a loud splash and Sherlock is pulling himself up on the docks, looking feral and wild in a way that John has never seen him before, “—What—? Why? I won’t tolerate this!”_

_“You_ know _why!” John shouts. “You’ve known ever since I’ve resisted your song!” And that’s not even half of the reasons. The disappearances for the past decade. The bodies dragged up in fish nets. They’re all him. All of it and John has actually enjoyed talking to him—_

_It’s quiet._

_“John,” the creature croons, reaching for him. “They were insignificant John, mere mortals, stupid enough to drown themselves in the sea. Not like you though…”_

_He doesn’t listen, he turns away.)_

“Will you leave them alone, forever?”

The siren nods. “Of course, if you come with me.”

He’s not giving up, John knows this. He will fight with his dying breath but he has to protect his sister, Molly and the others. He did this. He brought this on them all.

Slow and steady, without any hint of a limp, John Watson walks into the water.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FANART [ HERE ](http://wsly-cn.tumblr.com/post/34697762426/merman-sherlock-based-on-the-fanfic-blue#notes) AND [ HERE ](http://wolf-charm.tumblr.com/post/43592646640/art-to-the-fic-blue-blood-by-you-light-the-sky) by two amazing artists.


End file.
